End of course
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: The end of the academic year comes and Samuel Malone Jr. returns to LA with his girlfriend to be with their parents and to rest. There a disagreeable incident will happen. Read and review. LAST chapter now.
1. Chapter 1

The course would end in a couple of weeks. They had to prepare the final exams, and Samuel and Tracy felt overwhelmed, especially Samuel, for his commitment with his work at the bar. Frasier realized. He wanted to help somehow.

-You should be at home studying do not you think ?.

-Yes, but I work here and ...

-Well ... Yeah ... But you have to study. It's your future. The bar can be expected. I can fend for myself. Carla and Woody help me. Even Norm can help me with accounting, as usual.

Beware with Norm and his accounting . It´s a little "creative".

The three laughed with the occurrence of Samuel. Finally Samuel and Tracy said goodbye to Frasier and went home to study. They prepared coffee and sandwiches. Samuel began studying at the dining table with his books and his computer. Tracy sat on the triplet cross-legged, surrounded by books and notes, like a castle besieged by an army of great books and sheets of paper.

After several hours, into the night, Tracy looked up Samuel. He was deep studying without looking up from his books. It was odd, she thought, were in the same room, and yet he could not repress a feeling of loneliness, it was as if she missed Samuel. So close and yet so far.

She rested her chin over her hands and over the back of the sofa. She stared at him. Was so in love!. There he was, fighting like a lion for their future, for her, for him, for the two. He looked tired. His eyes and flushed cheeks, had a light veil of sleep in the brightness of his eyes, but he was still struggling valiantly to keep working and studying. He looked so manly with peach fuzz beard in his face, tousled brown hair, shirt open to mid-chest hinting his powerful pectorals, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, discovering strong arms and steely ...She wanted to get up and to kiss him passionatly. She loved him so much! and was happy for it. She had found the love of her life.

At that time Samuel felt observed, and looked up at Tracy. She was very suggestive and desirable with her precious black hair in a bun gathered informally with a pencil. Was barefoot, wearing only some thick socks fuchsia on her little feet. Was dressed in dark gray leggings that accentuated her beautiful and sinuous curves and a top with long sleeves gray pearl. She did not need much to be beautiful. In fact needed nothing. She alone, with nothing, was enough to illuminate the whole world only with her eyes or her smile. She was his life, his heart and soul. He was so attached to her, that think about the remote possibility of losing her gave him a supernatural pain in his whole being which exceeded the human and the divine. Was that what happened to his parents, Sam and Diane, during those six long years of separation? …surely, yes.

-What do you look, sassy? -Samuel said smiling, but tired.

-To you, -she said sincerely.

-Oh, really? he said, trying to keep his composure. That smile she had given him with the answer he was not waiting for her. She had cheated, and had given him right in the middle of the heart.

-What about ?.

-Nothing! -funny she said.

-Nothing? -Samuel said a little confusing.

-Well ... almost nothing ... I thought you're so sexy when you study.

-Do not be silly! No one is sexy when studying, and less the boys.

-And the girls? -said in her natural tone, as she rose and approached with elegant movements to him.

-Well ... Yes! ... Samuel felt a little embarrassed.- we were studying, right?

-Do you think I'm sexy? she said insinuating and provocative a foot from his face, smiling and slightly biting her lower lip, while the stylus hair is removed to free her hair in front of him. She knew that Samuel was not expecting this, and so enjoyed the game.

-Oh, yes! he said breathlessly. Where had she gotten the brunette and shy girl he knew?.. she was the most beautiful and desirable worldwide.

Without saying another word, she sat facing him straddling his lap, hugged him and kissed him passionately effusively in his mouth. She could not suppress the urge and desire to do so. He neither. She could felt as Samuel reacted to her sudden passion play. He could feel their libido and virility grew at times, and at one point, he stood up taking in his arms to her until the bedroom, to continue to enjoy fully what had arisen spontaneously.

The night was passionate and vibrant. They made love until exhaustion. So, naked, tangled among the sheets, the first light of the morning came. The clock on the nightstand rang mercilessly with its unpleasant buzz, breaking the sweet slumber of the two young lovers, giving way to remorse of Samuel and Tracy.

-OMG! It has made us late -Samuel said- Hurry, Tracy! Look at the time!. We're going to be late for class.

-What? ! -she said startled- it cannot be, I have an examination in the first hour.

At that moment the two thought that their passion of that night not tape-worm that to have spent. It was not a good idea. They should have waited at least the weekend. Now they were coming to class just in time, at the best case. So they took a taxi to buy some time.

**Will continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam ran near the seashore. He liked jogging near the beach and to fill his lungs with the fresh morning air, leaving scent of sea salt in him. He missed his son, and the exercise before dawn made him feel close to Samuel. ¨ I challenge you to a race up to house, the last to arrive is a Clifford Clavin ".- Sam smiled remembering the old joke of 'Cheers' that his child repeated . He missed him so much!. But life went on, the boy had to live his time, grow inside and out. It was a fact of life.

He was in these thoughts when, a few meters from his house in the street, he saw a slender girl with red hair, immediately recognized her, lurking like a fox near the gate of a henhouse. Jessie Kowalski. Almost his heart froze of the impression.

He did not have good memories of the former girlfriend of Samuel. From the day in which his fifteen-year-old came with her to house, he knew she would not bring anything good. Sam knew very well what kind of girl was Jessie: the typical girl who, abusing her unquestionable beauty, try to manipulate men. From his experience, he knew those girls were only okay to hang out. Jessie was frivolous, vindictive, insecure, jealous and manipulative. Sam tried to warn to his son several times. But he ignored it. When Samuel realized, unfortunately, it was too late. She left him after humiliate and break his heart. Sam yet remembered the phone call of Samuel that night, telling the happened with broken voice. Sometimes to have reason was bitter.

When he ran his first impression, he quickened his pace as he walked toward her.

-Jessie! Jessie! -cried Sam-, what are you doing ?.

Jessie, surprised, ran, fleeing the father of her former boyfriend. she knew that him was not falling down well. He always treated coldly.

-Diana left the house in sweatpants and sport shoes, alarmed by the cries of Sam.

-What are you looking for? You want to hurt my son again? -cried Sam- Damn witch!

-What happens Sam? -Diane interrupted-

-Jessie Kowalski was prowling around our house.

-Sam. You can not scare people you do not like, simply because they are walking in front of our house. She can walk anywhere.

-And incidentally, hurt our son again, right? -Sam replied irritably-.

-Calm down, Sam. That will not happen.

Of course not! -Sam said very angry - I won't allow it. -I'm going to take a shower.

When he left the bathroom. Diane was waiting in the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed.

-Are you calmer? -she asked in a soft and gentle tone-.

-Yes Why ?.

-I would like to tell you something that just is not going to like hearing it.

Something inside Sam made him to guard. Diane noticed that her husband gave a small gasp, almost imperceptible. She estimated the millimeter each of their words:

-You and I are their parents and we agree that Jessie is a bad woman that has done much harm to Samuel. We also agree that Tracy is the best thing that happened to our son, who is a delicious and wonderful girl that makes him very happy… -when Diane said the name of Tracy watched that Sam smiled slyly reminding the brown girl with green eyes, shy, fun, friendly and affectionate...- …today you have discovered that Jessie is marauding around our house ...

-Discovered today? -Sam interrupted surprised- you know it?

-Yes, Sam. I knew it. She takes two or three days hanging around our house. The question is …-Diane didn´t finish the sentence-

-Of course! -Sam said without listening to Diane-, as she knows that in a couple of weeks completes the course, she imagines that Samuel will come home from vacation, then she thinks to return to sink her claws in him...

Diane insisted raising his voice to attract his attention: -… the question is that Jessie has been discovered and probably one of these days she will come to talk directly to us ...

-Well! -said Sam- I'll be waiting and ...

-No! -Diane said.-

-Not ?.

-No. - Diane insisted- That's precisely what I meant. Obviously you have ill-will towards Jessie. You are very passionate, and you leave yourself to go for your impulses…

-I know -Sam said with a charming smile-… that my passion has never bothered you. Even I would say you have enjoyed with it.

-Sam! We're talking about our son! -Diane protested barely concealing a sly smile- Can not you leave it for another time ?.

-Follow …

-When Jessie come home, I think it would be best that I talk with her and you to stay out. You're full of animosity and resentment toward her, the situation could worsen.

-All right!- Sam said quickly.

-OK? -Diane said in surprise- So without further? So easy ?.

-Yes! -Sam said as he hugged her and kissed her.-

-Sam! What are you doing ?.

-We have already clarified the issue, and now I'm in that "another time" you said before.

Before she could do or say anything, Sam sealed her lips with a passionate kiss that made her surrender and she almost melted.

Will continue


	3. Chapter 3

Exams had finished. Were some tough weeks to Samuel and Tracy. Most distressing was waiting . Samuel was very worried about the results. Tracy comforted him those days almost motherly way.

Finally, one morning, Tom Parker, the partner of Samuel ,phoned him to warn that were publishing the results of the examinations. Samuel and Tracy went to college. Upon arrival, they separated to see their qualifications.

When Tracy came it was easy to know where the notes were published. After climbing the few steps to the main entrance with its two huge doors, you had to just go with the flow of people crowded in front of a bulletin board. She was now in front of the board. People reacted unevenly. Laughing, cursing, crying, sighing, called upon God ... all that and more, depending on the results. "How will I react to view the notes?" - thought scared and fearful-. Searched through endless lists. Trembling legs and hands. Her slim and beautiful finger, stopped almost involuntarily at some point in the list. It was there, were the final results of her subjects. Read avidly every one of her notes. Eyes wide. Her lungs not seem to work. Her whole body was tense during those interminable seconds.

One of the two large front doors of the faculty, was opened. A lovely brunette girl with green eyes ran like a bat out of hell. Was happy, She was going to Samuel's meeting, to share the joy of having achieved a excellent ratings in her first year in college.

The white facade with its Greek pediment supported by six tall and slender Ionic columns, was the unmistakable sign that had arrived at the Harvard Business School, the faculty of Samuel. After climbing the steps leading to the front door, she entered the building. Tracy took a deep breath. Her lungs were on the verge of exploding for the career. Inside there were many people, but it was not concentrated in any specific point.. Suddenly she could see the high, powerful and slender figure of Samuel. Walked hastily. Samuel was amazed, staring at the board and supported with both arms against the wall. As she approached saw the expression on his face reflected, stupefied and surprised.

-Samuel Everything okay? Is something wrong ?.

Samuel without saying anything, limited himself to indicating the board. Tracy looked. Her beautiful green eyes widened in surprise.

-'It can not be true! It's amazing! ... Samuel! …Your notes are excellent. Nobody has better grades than you... You must have obtained a matriculation of honor...Yes! Here it gets ... Oh, Samuel!I love you !.

Without a word, Tracy was launched into the arms of Samuel and began kissing him wildly. Samuel finally reacted. A laugh of triumph and joy arose from the depths of his being. Had not believed at first that he was seeing, it was too good to be true. Thought there must be some mistake somewhere. But no, Tracy had just ratified what he had seen at first. He also began kissing Tracy, fighting back tears. In this moment Samuel missed to Sam And Diane, his parents... so many efforts and sacrifices!. They deserved more than anyone the tribute and homage of those great results.

Once outside, while walking around campus, mentally reviewed that eventful year. Looking back he felt a strange sensation, bittersweet through her mouth. They went to 'Cheers' to share the good news with the gang at the bar and called their parents to give them the good news.

Officially completed the course, Samuel and Tracy began to make preparations for their well-deserved vacation.

-I guess we'll go to LA to be with your parents. Isn´t it?

-Yes -I think I mentioned it a few days ago. Do not you? Are you thinking we're going to see your father ?.

-Well… -Tracy said smiling when she mentioned her father- he instructed me to congratulate you on your academic results, and made me responsible for transmitting a surprise that I should not reveal until we are with your parents.

-Oops! Mystery! -Samuel said somewhat surprised- Okay. As you wish.

The next day, after finishing to pack and close the apartment, they took a taxi to the airport, heading to LA. Both were happy to finally meet again with Sam and Diane.

Will continue


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to LA, Sam and Diane they were waiting anxiously to have them again. At their arrival, Samuel and Jessie were greeted thrilled by their parents between embraces and mutual kisses.

Once out in the airport parking, they got into Diane's car, a white Ford Mondeo. Although the car was hers, Sam drove. Diane preferred to sit down behind with Tracy and to speak about their things, while Sam and his son were sat ahead.

They finally reached home. While Sam was going to park the car, Samuel took the luggage and went to the guest room. Diane and Tracy were in the kitchen taking a cold homemade lemonade.

Suddenly someone knocked at the front door. Diane got up to open followed closely by Tracy. Was Pete Kowalski, the father of Jessie.

-Hello, Pete! -Diane said affably. Suddenly realized that her neighbor had no face good friends- What happen? Do you I can help ?.

-Yes. I want to see your son -he said coldly.

-He is above, in the room with his father. He just arrived from Boston and is a little tired. If you do not mind, whatever you want to talk to him, I'd appreciate that you were left it for tomorrow...- Diane said as she closed the door slowly after to say goodbye with education-. Suspected that something bad might happen. Diane had almost closed the door when she realized that Jessie was also on the porch of the house half hidden behind her father; there was not doubt : the Kowalskis were looking for problems.

-No tomorrow! Now ! -Pete Kowalski roared as he pushed with all the powerful forces of his big body to enter and violate the peace and privacy of the home.

The door slammed violently in the face to Diane, she almost fell backwards to the ground by the impact but Tracy held her arms.

-Outside my house, Pete ! In that way you're not welcome -Diane said with determination with a hand on her cheek damaged by the door-

-It gives me the same thing ! -Furious Pete roared- I want to get my hands on your child to settle scores !.

Pete avoided Diane and began to raise the stairs. When he was climbing, Diane got in the way.

-No how ! -Diane said full of rage -.

Not even joining her forces with Tracy, Diane could with Pete. In a couple of slaps violent, the two women ended up in the ground helpless and painful. At that time Pete turned toward the door.

-Jessie, what are you doing there? I told you to wait outside…

Jessie was attending the scene, with a grimace on her face that not wise if she was laughing or crying. Pete was speaking to his daughter, when a terrible force grabbed him by the laps of his jacket, raised his feet of the soil and threw him out of the house. Pete met his bones on the floor of the porch.

-My mother told you to go! ! -Samuel shouted- You hit my mother and my girlfriend! Coward!

-Your girlfriend? -Pete said sarcastically while he was moving back to separate of Samuel- Have you changed to my beautiful daughter for this vulgar woman of black hair like the sin?

He could not go on. Samuel closed his mouth with a punch that made to him fall again, this time in the soil of the garden. Samuel was going to give him another blow when a few strong arms held theirs.

Stop, Samuel! -said Sam- Be calm!. Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?.

Then Tracy spoke:

-This man has come home by force. He has beaten Diane and me. He wanted to settle accounts with Samuel. But I think that this is not his fault, it's hers.- said Tracy pointing to the porch where Jessie was standing with face of satisfaction and triumph.-

Sam did not know what to do with Jessie and her father. He was furious.

-If it was not because my son has already given you your deserved, I would give you a beating -Sam said looking into the eyes of Pete-. Nobody comes into my house like a wild and sticks to my wife and my future daughter. Always have we been good neighbors, to whom this comes?

-Do not you know? -Pete said angrily- Why do not you ask your son?.

-Samuel? -Sam asked, surprised.-

-Yes, Samuel! -Pete said almost to breaking into tears- He is to blame for what happens to my daughter. Jessie returned from Boston with depression and anxiety. She explained us how your child left her to become involved with that slut black hair, with that damn nosy that has bewitched your son, getting into his bed every night …

The four were amazed by this distortion of the truth. Jessie was enjoying the moment.

-But, what do you say? That is totally false -Diane said very indignant - Your daughter was who left Samuel prey to her unfounded jealousy ... -act followed told him the facts as they really happened. Pete was torn between doubt and surprise. He felt embarrassed.

On having felt disclosed Jessie, full of anger, went to Tracy:

-You do not deserve to Samuel! He is mine !.You carry a few months with him, but I have been with Samuel almost five years and drove him _crazy of pleasure_… So I am superior to you, he's mine. -Jessie looked doubt and insecurity in the eyes of Tracy.- … you know very well that I can take him away anytime. Look at you! Do you think you can compete with me? -she said with anger and contempt.-

Samuel then intervened interposing between the two:

-Do you want stop discussing the two, this is an absurdity, Tracy, don't stoop to her level...

But Tracy did not listen to Samuel and kept talking angry with Jessie, now this was a matter between the two. Meanwhile, the hallucinated parents of the guys were present at the discussion. Tracy continued:

-Yes. It is true that you are taller and ,perhaps, more beautiful than me, but remember that there is something that I overcame you: Intelligence . If you were smart, you would realize that all your arguments are just a house of cards. Samuel is not owned by anyone. Not a dog or an inanimate object whose fate we have to decide . He and I are together because we belong together, and always will be...- Jessie was red with anger, about to blow.- …and by the way.. do not presume so much of your exploits in the bed...

-And why not? -Jessie asked sarcastically and irony.

-Because it's in bad taste, typical of vulgar people, without principles or manners. You're like a mannequin: beautiful on the outside and hollow inside…

Jessie felt so bad, the black-haired harpy had left her unanswered.

-I'll ...! -Jessie shouted angrily.-

-Shut up Jessie and go home, there we will speak -Pete said embarrassed, while was restraining itself the desire to slap her.

Samuel went to Jessie with a cold gaze.

-Look around you! Are you happy? Have you been satisfied with all this mess that you've assembled? I never want to see you in my life anymore. You're bad and harmful. How could I be so blind when I fell for you? I repent having loved you once.

-I am so angry and indignant with you two that I don´t know what to do -Sam said addressing Pete- Before doing a madness, I beg you to take your ... daughter and get the hell out of my house immediately, please.

Pete Kowalski obeyed. As he walked away holding the hand of his daughter, and without looking back, he had the feeling that the icy stares of Sam and his son were fixed in his neck.

-0-0-0-0-

Diane had prepared a special dinner, but, by those events had been soured what was to be a party. Spirits were not for many celebrations. They took a quick dinner and went to bed early.

The next day, at breakfast, things had not improved much since overnight. Sam was feeling as his blood was boiling every time looked at Diane and her cheekbone inflamed by the coup of the previous day. Something similar happened to Samuel when looked his mother or the arm damaged of his girlfriend.

That's when Tracy decided to speak:

-The course has been full of hard work and sacrifices. We can´t allow this ruin us the beginning of the holiday .You will have spent a lot of months of longing and nostalgia waiting for Samuel to enjoy his company. What happened yesterday can not be attributed to anyone of us, only Jessie. But that's old news. We forget and move on.

-Thank you, Tracy. But ...-interrupted Samuel -

-Wait, Samuel. I have not finished talking.

-Sorry -Samuel said.-

-No matter, -she said with a smile- in Boston I told you that my father made me responsible to unveil a surprise for you all. I told you I would reveal it to get to LA. I was going to do yesterday, but circumstances did not allow it.

-And what surprise is that? -Diane asked consumed by curiosity-.

-My father invited us all to spend a fortnight holiday at the hotel that has in Kingston, Jamaica, with all expenses paid. We will spend the holidays with my father. This will offset the bad times past by the separation of the course.

They all celebrated the generosity of Thomas, the father of Tracy. At last it seemed that the holidays were on track. Samuel looked proud to Tracy. Each time she was more integrated in his life and in his family. Next came the rain of kisses and hugs . Tracy loved that. She felt part of the family.

**Will continue soon in a new title. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
